


i dream of you in colors that don't exist (and i think it's high time for you to know)

by freckledpianoman



Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, i love them, literally 1k words of feelings okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledpianoman/pseuds/freckledpianoman
Summary: they do movie nights every Friday night, and without fail, every friday night, rick falls asleep on her shoulder no later than an hour into whatever they’re watching.
Relationships: Beth Chapel/Rick Tyler
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	i dream of you in colors that don't exist (and i think it's high time for you to know)

**Author's Note:**

> this is just established relationship fluff because i love these two together so much and not enough people are writing fics for them!!

Beth doesn’t realize Rick’s fallen asleep until he’s got his head resting on her shoulder and is well and truly slumped against her side.  _ He always does this _ . Since they started dating, they rarely get any time together outside of training (which he insists doesn’t count), so they do movie nights every Friday night. And without fail, every Friday night, Rick falls asleep on her shoulder no later than an hour into whatever they’re watching.

It’s never annoyed her, though, it’s come to be something she actually looks forward to, and Beth wonders when they’re gonna stop calling it movie night and just start calling it naptime. They never really bring it up, though, she doesn’t want to scare him off, or god forbid make him think he has to  _ stop _ . It’s just… nice to see this side of him.

Rick never looks this calm anywhere else- eyes always sort of squinting, arms crossed. She wonders if he ever relaxes anywhere but here (probably not, his uncle’s an asshole and Rick isn’t the most pleasant to people he doesn’t know- so he’s unpleasant to pretty much everyone in this town excluding the JSA).

It’s a lot to think about- how far they’ve come since this all started. They never really  _ talked _ until the JSA started, and from there it all sort of happened, and now that she wonders who she can trust, she relishes in these moments with one of the people she’s  _ sure _ she can.

She obviously still trusts her parents- for so many years they’d been the only people she could confide in, and there’s no way they could be involved in anything like the ISA. At least, that’s what she’s told herself. She still worries about it sometimes, though she’s never said that to anyone. Her parents have been nothing but cool about Rick being over often, though, they trust Beth. Thank God.

She tries not to dwell on it, but training is starting to get stressful. Pat always emphasizes how important it is to conceal their identities or they put everyone they know and love in danger. It freaks her out- that one slip up could kill her parents, her friends,  _ Rick. _ The ISA have shown time and time again that they don’t hold any qualms about killing people- they killed the JSA before and they’ll do it again, Pat says.

So it’s nice to at least be able to look forward to relaxing with Rick the one night a week they can- acting like normal teenagers in a normal relationship. She wonders if they’d be here right now if it wasn’t for Courtney and Pat- would they even know each other past sitting in silence in the cafeteria?

That freaks her out too, so she settles for carding her fingers through Rick’s hair and taking a deep breath. She hasn’t been paying attention to the movie, too busy spiraling or staring at Rick.

That helps- staring at Rick. His face is completely relaxed, and their hands are loosely linked on her lap. She rubs her thumb up and down his hand, stopping where his knuckles are scarred and beaten. He acts tough but she knows he’s gentle at heart, the world has made him this way.

He lets out a soft breath right next to her ear and she relaxes- overthinking, again. She’s tired, and this movie is boring, and she should just allow herself this peace while she has it.

She snuggles up to him and grabs his hand just a bit tighter. They’ve got each other, at least- that’s more than they had before.

~~~

Rick halfway wakes up when Beth clambers over him to get off the couch and adjusts the blanket over him, then drifts back off to sleep. He can do that here, sleep in, relax to some degree. He never thought he’d be able to do that with anyone, much less Beth.

Beth is kind of an enigma, she presents as an over talkative, happy-go-lucky person, but he knows she can be serious- he’s seen it before. It’s not often, mostly in the middle of the night when neither of them can sleep and they text until one of them can fall asleep. It’s nice to have her open up to him, to trust him- but he thinks there’s still some insecurities she’s not revealing. They’ll get there eventually, at this point they’re kind of playing everything by ear.

These moments are his favorites- half awake and at his most vulnerable, listening to her knocking pots and pans around as quietly as possible in the kitchen. It’s sort of  _ domestic _ , which is a situation he could never imagine himself in before. But here he is.

The only thing that’s missing is Beth, who never sticks around long enough in the morning for him to wake up with her- maybe he’ll have to start trying to wake up earlier, but he’ll take all the sleep he can get while he’s here. But for now, he’s kind of missing her presence, and awake enough to force himself off the couch.

He straightens out his hair in the hallway mirror and trudges into the kitchen, where Beth is tending to an omelette on the stove. In what may be a lapse of judgement, he hugs her from behind and shoves his nose into the crook of her neck. 

“Mornin’.” He murmurs, rocking them back and forth gently. He never does this, but maybe he can allow himself this for once.

Beth laughs softly. “Good morning.” She pokes the omelette around with her spatula and adds cheese, linking their hands in front of her. “Sleep good?”

“Definitely, but it was cold when you left.” He jokes and she huffs quietly.

“Well, if you like my presence that much maybe I’ll keep it in mind for next time.” She turns quickly to kiss his cheek and then back to the food. 

This moment of peace is all either of them have to look forward to every week, and he’s going to let himself take advantage of it before anything can fall apart. (It’s a pessimistic way to think, but that’s just how his life tends to go, even with good things like this).

“You definitely should, I don’t mind having you around.” He murmurs.

“You’re not too bad yourself.”

This is everything.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! comments are appreciated, and please go check out my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/freckledpianoman) for more hournite and stargirl posts in general. also i did not edit this or have it beta read, so please don't mind any typos or anything, i'll get to it eventually!


End file.
